<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>did u just dip ur fry in my shake by starryeyedfool</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26564236">did u just dip ur fry in my shake</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryeyedfool/pseuds/starryeyedfool'>starryeyedfool</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Catboys, Crack, First Meeting, M/M, Mystery, Retro, but pretend it is, diner au, it's not really retro tbh, supernatural (not the show!)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:01:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26564236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryeyedfool/pseuds/starryeyedfool</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I really am a D*sn*y princess."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jongdae | Chen/Oh Sehun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Lil' Something Fest 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>did u just dip ur fry in my shake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic is so weird but I hope it's fun!</p><p>Also, there's a bunch of metaphors I pulled out my a** and you should totally try to find them haha</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The letter in his hand is primrose pink and written in a pretty terrible chicken scratch. It surprised him, making little sense since the envelope was made of some fancy card stock, all thick and expensive feeling, and even a wax seal. The stamp was simple. Just a flower, maybe a lily. Jongdae doesn't know his flowers.  </p><p>Despite the horrid handwriting, the words were good. That, he was impressed with. He even read it twice, like a nice poem.</p><p>
  <em>     Hey Babe,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>     I noticed you that day, that sunny Tuesday where it was mid-80's and an ugly kind of humid, and you were sitting there with your butter shake, no maraschino cherry, light whip, with your orange syrup crepes, looking bored. I wanted to come up to you and make you laugh, but I didn't. Because I had a job to do, you see? And that was to clean up after you when you had your shake and crepes, and left. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>     I was so mad at myself for not getting your name. I just call you "Babe" in my head, now. Sorry if that's weird. Just thought you'd like to know. It's a good detail. And, you’re cute. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>     See, I'm new to this gig. I don't know if you've noticed, and maybe you don't pay attention to that kind of stuff. I get it, I do. The others know you, though. Say you come half the week, switch between day and night. I don't always get to see you, and, not gonna lie, I'm jealous. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>     You're probably thinking, what's the point? Get to it, already. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>     Okay. Here's my point. Be at Sweet's Diner on a Saturday, any Saturday. My shift ends at 10PM. And please bring the letter, so I know you'll want to talk to me. I really hope I see you. Like, really hope. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>     I might have to avoid you, now. This letter is embarrassing. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>     Bye Babe.</em>
</p><p>Jongdae had thought long and hard on the invitation. Of course, he was apprehensive about it, because he had no idea of who wrote the letter. All the people working at Sweet's are nice, and he knows about all of them. About, since they apparently have a new hire. So, whoever this new hire is could be nice, too. Or not. </p><p>Either way, Jongdae showed up, and he hasn’t seen a new face since then. But it’s only been half an hour since 9:30, which means his secret admirer will be out soon. They better come out, or Jongdae will be expecting an apology letter followed by an explanation for why he was stood up this late at night. </p><p>The more he thinks about it, the more he realizes he probably should’ve stayed home. </p><p>He sips on his vanilla shake and waits a little more. </p><p>At exactly 10:00, the kitchen door swings open in its loud, banging fashion as a guy comes rolling out on skates. Jongdae definitely doesn’t recognize his face. The guy is still wearing the diner’s uniform, all purple and pink stripes, light, washed out jeans with the cat ear headbands and a clip-on tail. </p><p>Jongdae quietly thanks the management for making the situation less intimidating. </p><p>This guy’s tall. Like, really tall. The full six feet, plus three inches thanks to the skates. And he’s broad, like he goes to the gym. He skates until he stops at Jongdae’s table. His heart-shaped name tag reads: Sehun. </p><p>“Hi,” Sehun says, a soft smile on his face. It’s disarming, and kind of sweet. </p><p>Jongdae shows him the letter. “You’re pretty crafty.”  </p><p>“I have my hobbies,” Sehun says with his hands on his hips. </p><p>Jongdae nods, thinking it’d be nice to have a crafty friend. He’s always wanted to try scrapbooking. “You can sit, if you want.”</p><p>Sehun does, careful as he can with wheels on his feet. He blows out some air, not even bothering to hide his nerves. Jongdae can already tell that Sehun's the open book type. </p><p>"Nervous?" Jongdae asks. </p><p>"Yeah," Sehun admits, and he laughs a little. It's nice. Charming. </p><p>“Jongdae,” Jongdae says, introducing himself. </p><p>“Sehun,” Sehun says, pointing to his nametag. </p><p>"Your ears are looking spiffy," Jongdae comments, half-teasing. "Did you groom your tail?"</p><p>Sehun adjusts his headband, looking up. "Oh, yeah. Went to the salon and everything.” He rubs the fuzzy pink ears. “Is my fur shiny?"</p><p>"Oh my god," Jongdae laughs, not expecting the returned banter. </p><p>Sehun grins. "Hey, I made you laugh."</p><p>Jongdae narrows his eyes at Sehun, still snickering. "Yeah, you did." </p><p>“Are you, uh,” Sehun starts to say, gesturing to Jongdae’s half-eaten plate. It was a club sandwich with a side of crinkles and catsup. </p><p>“You can have a fry,” Jongdae offers. </p><p>“Thanks,” Sehun says. He plucks a fry, and then dips it in the vanilla shake.</p><p>Jongdae gapes, aghast. “Did you just dip your fry in my shake?”</p><p>Sehun pauses, fry half in his mouth, and then slowly eats it. "No? No. I did not. Definitely didn’t. What’s a fry? Is it a cookie?" </p><p>“You definitely did.” Jongdae scowls, but he doesn’t mean it, and cradles his shake to his chest. It’s a bad idea because the condensation is getting all over him and he’s wet and cold from it. And his shake is melting faster. “Bad Kitty,” he says, exaggerated in his reprimand. </p><p>The snort that comes from Sehun is almost violent and the man has to hit his chest to keep from properly choking on the potato mush in his mouth. “Oh fuck, sorry.” </p><p>He’s coughing when Jongdae sighs in mild defeat and slides over the vanilla shake. “Here, don’t die.” </p><p>Sehun takes a grateful sip and slides it back. “Thanks,” he says, clearing his throat. “That wasn’t embarrassing at all.”</p><p>“Nooo, not at all,” Jongdae agrees, being very clearly sarcastic. “Did Kitty at least enjoy the cream?”</p><p>“Please never speak again,” Sehun groans into his hands. He’s flushed so red that Jongdae can see it through the gaps. It’s too cute. </p><p>“Sorry, no can do.” Jongdae waves the pink letter around. “I’m ‘Babe,’ you’re ‘Kitty.’ Fair’s fair.” He’s having fun.</p><p>Sehun tries to reach for the letter. “Can I see that? I just want to burn it real quick—”</p><p>“You wouldn’t dare,” Jongdae warns, holding it out of reach. “I’m framing this.”</p><p>Sehun seems mortified, only for a split second, before he settles and gives up. “I did not imagine this,” he laughs. </p><p>“What were you expecting?” Jongdae prods, curious. </p><p>Sehun’s eyes shy away. “To not fall in love,” he says. Then groans. “God, that was bad. I can’t believe I said that.” But still, there it is, that soft smile again. Has Sehun’s heart grown to be that fond so quick, and is Jongdae’s following suit? </p><p>Jongdae thinks it could be entirely possible. “Love? We barely know each other,” he notes, casually, like he quotes the weather. “Practically strangers.”</p><p>Sehun shrugs. “Maybe we’re perfect strangers.” He holds out his hand, and Jongdae surprises himself by taking it without forethought. It was almost too natural. </p><p>“I think you’re too cheesy,” Jongdae declares, quite confident. “I’d have to cut down on my dairy because of you.” </p><p>“Then do it,” Sehun dares. “Forget the shakes. I can be your new guilty pleasure.”</p><p>Jongdae snorts. “With those cat ears, that shouldn’t be too hard.” </p><p>“Yeah?” Sehun grins, then takes off the headband. “Come on. Let’s see them on you.”</p><p>“I should run out that door right now,” Jongdae threatens. </p><p>“What’s there to be scared of?” Sehun shakes the headband in an attempt to make it tempting. </p><p>But it’s the underlying challenge that convinces Jongdae. The implied accusation that Jongdae can’t take a risk. He reaches for the headband. “Look at you,” Jongdae says. “Killing my boredom.” </p><p>“I like to deliver,” Sehun says, leaning forward. </p><p>When Jongdae slips on the cat ears, he swears Sehun’s smile could rapid-melt the ice caps. </p><p>“You’re so cute,” Sehun says, cheek in hand. “Have dinner with me?”</p><p>Jongdae sighs, but just for show. “Why not?” he says, “I’d love to,” and he means it. “But I think we’re already on our first date.” He looks around the diner, drawing attention to the fact that… it’s a diner. </p><p>“Best first date I’ve ever been on,” Sehun boldly claims. </p><p>Then, someone jumps up from behind the counter, calling his name. “Sehun. Much as I’d like to keep eavesdropping on you two, we’re closing in five minutes.” It’s Baekhyun, the shift manager, leaning on the register like he didn’t just admit to his shady actions. He, too, sports a pink pair of cat ears. “Clean the table and have fun elsewhere, ‘kay?” </p><p>The mortification is back, and Sehun is groaning again. “You said you’d let me have this.”</p><p>“Yeah, and I did,” Baekhyun quips back, evidently enjoying himself if his saucy grin is anything to go by. “I’ve got places to be, too, yanno? There’s beauty sleep to be had.” He pinches his own cheeks. “You don’t get this perfect complexion doin’ nothin’.”</p><p>Sehun turns back to Jongdae with the most pleading look in his eyes. “Wait for me? I’ve gotta help close up.” </p><p>“I thought your shift ended already,” Jongdae points out. “But I’ll wait. After all that, and you still think I’ll leave?” He grazes his hand across Sehun’s chin, the briefest of touches, a gentle caress. “I’ll see you outside.” He leaves the handbead on the table, and tucks the pink letter into his coat pocket. </p><p>Sehun watches him go, clearing the table as he does. </p><p>In front of Sweet’s Diner, Jongdae wraps his coat tighter around himself, breathing out a light mist into the autumn air, and debating if he should go home alone tonight. </p><p>“That was crazy, right?” He asks this to the sky, the night, the moon, whatever might be listening. “I’m getting in over my head.” He looks back into the diner, sees Sehun wiping down the table. “Right?” Jongdae doesn’t know. He lets himself ask this long enough for Sehun to finish, walking out with Baekhyun, who locks up and tells them to be safe tonight, and again to have fun. </p><p>Jongdae and Sehun, alone this time, face each other in a brief silence. “Here we are,” Sehun notes, and waits as if Jongdae has the ideas.</p><p>“Your cat ears are still with us.” Jongdae gestures to the top of Sehun’s head, and peeks around to check for a tail. “But no tail. I wonder why?”</p><p>“These have sentimental value, now,” Sehun says, reaching for the ears. “I get to keep them. The tail, not so much. That stays behind.”</p><p>“You are so odd,” Jongdae teases, his disbelief that a man like Sehun could ever exist growing by the second. “So, so odd.” </p><p>“I take it, that's a good thing,” Sehun says, sniffling a bit. “Do you wanna get hot chocolate?”</p><p>Jongdae raises a brow. “You know a place open this late?”</p><p>Sehun scoffs and says, “You don’t?”</p><p>It turns out to be the town’s gas station, which is less impressive than what Jongdae had expected, but made a whole lot of sense. </p><p>“Did coming to a gas station ruin the date?” Sehun asks, pressing his cup of hot chocolate to his face. He seemed genuinely uncertain. </p><p>“If anything, the gas station’s the best part,” Jongdae assures, then tries to take a sip of his drink. It burns his tongue, and he winces. He watches Sehun suddenly blush and hide behind his cup. He’s always hiding. “What?” Jongdae prods. </p><p>“Nothing… just… do you want me to kiss it better?” Sehun offers, almost too quiet like he didn’t want Jongdae to hear. But he heard. </p><p>Jongdae chuckles. “Too soon, buddy.” </p><p>“Right, right…”</p><p>“But, maybe later.” Jongdae holds out his hand, which Sehun grabs, and he guides him along. He wants to visit the park. </p><p>It’s a bad idea, in retrospect. They’ve only just met, and a park late at night, close to the woods, is not the safest place to be. But Jongdae isn’t worried. He just wants to sit on the swings and talk.</p><p>And that’s exactly what they do. They swing some, drink some, laugh some. It gets to a quarter till midnight that Jongdae wonders if it’s time to go home. And then the sky clears, and the moon shows up orange and full. </p><p>“Whoa,” Jongdae exclaims. “Look at that color.” </p><p>Sehun looks up and says, “Oh, shit.”</p><p>Jongdae frowns in confusion. “Oh, shit?”</p><p>“Uh, I mean wow, cool, nice moon,” Sehun scrambles to say, and it’s clear that he’s bullshitting. </p><p>“Do you not like moons or something?” Jongdae asks, almost laughing because hating the moon is a hilarious thing to do.</p><p>“Noo, no no. I <em> love </em> the moon. The moon’s great. I just, um.” </p><p>Sehun is acting strange, but in a different way, one that Jongdae isn’t so sure about. Nervous, saying things in a rush. </p><p>“It’s getting late. You should probably go home,” Sehun quickly suggests, getting up from his swing. “I just need to go… over there,” he points to the outdoor stalls by the treeline, “to pee. Hot chocolate, haha. Goes right through me.”</p><p>“It is late…” Jongdae says, slowly, still confused. “So I should wait for you, and we can get a rideshare.”</p><p>“I’m good, I can walk!” Sehun almost shouts, then dials back. “I mean, I shouldn’t walk. I can get my own rideshare. It’ll take me awhile in the restroom. You should go home now, it’s really cold. Don’t wait up, okay?”</p><p>Jongdae isn’t so sure. “Okay,” he says, and watches Sehun relax, who runs off to the stalls waving goodbye, and Jongdae waves back. </p><p>But he’s going to wait.</p><p>And he waits, and waits. He looks back every so often to see if Sehun’s finished, but fifteen minutes pass and Jongdae wonders if he should check in. It isn’t cold enough, but maybe Sehun got frozen to the seat or something. No, probably not that. Maybe he slipped, instead. Jongdae is thinking it’s good that he waited, because now he’s worried. </p><p>He’s going to check. It’s a scary walk, but he’s getting closer and closer to the woods, and it’s midnight, very dark, and very cold. But Sehun will be there, maybe in trouble, but definitely there. Jongdae’s not completely alone. </p><p>Except, when he reaches the stalls and calls for Sehun, there’s no answer. He walks through the door and struggles to see a pile of what looks to be Sehun’s clothes on the floor, in the near pitch black dark. “What the fuck,” he says. He crouches to grab the purple and pink striped Sweet’s diner polo and finds it to be cold. </p><p>So, Sehun didn’t just strip naked within the last minute. Okay. Then, where is he?</p><p>He double checks the stalls to confirm that he really is the only person in there, and begins to gather up the clothes. “This is some night I’m having,” Jongdae grumbles to himself. He’s not sure if he should call someone and possibly get Sehun in trouble for streaking in forty degree weather, but he’s thinking he might. Then, he notices. </p><p>The headband is missing. </p><p>“Wow,” Jongdae says. “The one thing he keeps on. Fantastic.” He’d laugh if he wasn’t mildly pissed off and more than a little disturbed. But he sees the underwear is also missing, and says, “That’s good, I guess.” </p><p>And when he turns to leave, he’s stopped in his tracks by the shadow of a head, low to the ground, peeking around the doorway. Jongdae jumps out of his skin and nearly shouts before he realizes it’s a dog. “Holy fucking shit,” Jongdae whispers. “Where’d you come from?” He’s never seen a stray in town before. </p><p>But the more he looks at it, the bigger it seems, and the more Jongdae isn’t sure if it’s just a dog. He is standing right by the woods. “Hey,” he says, “you are just a dog, right?”</p><p>The animal walks more into view, and with its head raised, Jongdae is positive that it’s not dog-sized. </p><p>“Alright,” Jongdae says to himself, reigning in his panic. “Maybe I’m secretly a D*sn*y princess and this wolf is totally my friend.” He nods to himself. “Yeah, let’s hope that’s it.” </p><p>A whine from the animal draws Jongdae’s attention, who now watches the wolf stoop down and starts crawling towards him. Maybe he should feel less alarmed, but doesn’t. He is very, very alarmed. </p><p>“Oh my god, please stop,” Jongdae says, thinking that he very much likes the space between them. He’s surprised when the wolf listens and lays down. “No fucking way. You understood me? I really am a D*sn*y princess.” </p><p>There’s something strange about this wolf, though. The ears. They don’t seem quite right, and it’s too dark to tell. Jongdae pulls out his phone and hopes the flashlight won’t make the wolf go berserk, and it doesn’t. He sets it to the lowest power and shines it on the wolf. </p><p>Jongdae gasps. “Sehun, you bastard,” he whispers vehemently. “Poor puppy. Did he put his underwear on you?” He knew something was going on with that guy, but he didn’t realize it was at an animal cruelty level. The wolf is wearing boxer briefs and the cat ear headband missing from the clothes pile. Naked Sehun, running around, chasing down wolves and making them wear his goddamn underwear. The horror of it all. </p><p>As Jongdae’s head races with terrible revelations, the wolf chuffs, seeming especially unimpressed. It happens to be a very expressive wolf. </p><p>“What?” Jongdae asks. “You have something to say?” </p><p>He swears he sees the wolf roll its eyes before it rises and walks into the single toilet stall. There’s some clattering, and Jongdae is thinking that’s his cue to make a run for it, until he hears Sehun’s voice from within the stall.</p><p>“Yeah,” Sehun says. “Not to freak you out, but can I have my clothes back?” </p><p> </p><p>And that’s how Jongdae met his cat boy on company time, werewolf off the clock boyfriend, Sehun. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Subtle nod to the Chogiwa and the Cat Man movie we never got but still deserve.<br/>Happy Birthday CHEN! ❤❤❤</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>